


After 2am.

by lilyshoneybee



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pining, hope’s back from malivore, idk i wrote this at like midnight, soft!lizzie, there’s a lot of my own headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyshoneybee/pseuds/lilyshoneybee
Summary: “I missed you.”The admission is soft, gentle. It leaves Lizzie’s lips and evaporates into the air around them. Hanging there, until Hope looks back up at Lizzie, meeting her eyes with a confusion, maybe a disbelief.“You didn’t remember me.”True, as much as Lizzie hated to admit it. But it wasn’t as simple as that. It was never as simple as that, when it came to herself and Hope.“I know. But I still missed you.”





	After 2am.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little oneshot of after Hope returns from Malivore. Please enjoy.
> 
> Maybe let me know what you think at the end?

It’s 2am. And Lizzie Saltzman can’t sleep.

 

She’s been lying awake every night for a week. Ever since Hope had returned from Malivore. It’s been hectic at the school, everyone’s been busy dealing with the fallout, with research, talking to Hope, trying to figure out a solution to the whole  _ problem _ of Malivore, et cetera, et cetera. And as a result, most people are wiped out at night. Josie, for example, sleeps soundly in the bed next to Lizzie’s. Lizzie envies her for that. 

 

It’s not that Lizzie isn’t tired. She’s exhausted. Only a few hours of sleep a night followed by the chaotic mayhem of the days she endures would do that to anyone, she thinks. No, tiredness isn’t a factor at all.

 

She just can’t stop thinking about Hope.

 

Thinking about the hell Hope must have gone through in that… place. To imagine herself go through that makes Lizzie want to cry. To think about how Hope -  _ Hope _ \- had to actually go through it makes her want to throw up. She can tell how much Hope is hurting from it, too. She’s trying to hide it from everyone, of course she is. But Lizzie’s learned to recognise the signs. And now she can see Hope is struggling.

 

It’s 2:30am. And Lizzie Saltzman can’t wait anymore. 

 

She peels her covers from her, and quietly climbs out of bed, creeping out of the room, careful at every step not to wake Josie.

 

She has to see Hope. She has to check that Hope’s really back, that she isn’t imagining the whole thing, that Hope is  _ real _ , not someone she conjured up in her imagination. And if Hope  _ is _ real, Lizzie has to check that she’s okay. 

 

The trek to Hope’s room somehow feels like second nature to her. She remembers coming here a lot, while Hope was gone. Of course, she didn’t really remember Hope then. But there was something about what was once Hope’s room that brought a comfort to Lizzie. She went there whenever she was overwhelmed. Often found herself there during an episode. Now her memories are back, it makes sense. Hope is the only one able to calm Lizzie when things get bad. Subconsciously, Lizzie tied these feelings to her room.

 

It’s 2:36am. And Lizzie Saltzman is stood outside Hope Mikaelson’s room. 

 

_ This is creepy, Lizzie. Stalkerish, even. Hope’s probably jumpy and you’re just gonna make things worse. _

 

Lizzie nearly tells herself she’s the last person Hope would want to see. But she stops herself. Because she knows, or at least, she hopes - pun unintended - that that isn’t true. Their calming presence to each other is mutual. Of that, Lizzie is sure. 

 

Lizzie takes a breath. Then opens Hope’s door, ever so slightly. Just enough to peep in. And there she is. Hope Mikaelson. In all her beautiful, selfless glory. Sleeping. 

 

Lizzie smiles to herself. Seeing Hope so calm, so peaceful, brings her a feeling of tranquility she’s never quite felt before. 

 

The moment was blissful. While it lasted.

 

It’s 2:39am. And Hope Mikaelson is having a nightmare. 

 

It’s evident from the way she suddenly screams and lashes out. The shock of it freezes Lizzie, bringing a lump to her throat, and tears burning like acid behind her eyes. She blinks away the tears, and swallows down the lump.

 

_ This is about Hope, Elizabeth. Not you. _

 

It’s 2:40am. And Lizzie Saltzman is bursting through the door of Hope Mikaelson’s room.

 

Lizzie rushes to Hope’s bed. She sits on the edge of it, reaches out to grab Hope’s arms as she lashes out again.

 

“Shh,” she soothes, “Hope, it’s okay. You’re just having a nightmare. Hey. Wake up. Come on, Mikaelson.” 

 

Hearing Lizzie’s voice seems to have a profound effect on Hope. Her screams cease, and she slumps, now sobbing gently.

 

“Liz?” Hope sounds so timid, so frightened that it shatters Lizzie’s heart. She thought she’d seen Hope at her worst. This moment proves she was wrong. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, it’s me. You’re safe, sweetie. You’re back at the school. You just had a nightmare.”

 

Hope sits up now. Finally opening her eyes, clearly reassured by Lizzie’s words. She dries her eyes (Lizzie wishes she’d done this herself), wiping tears from her cheeks.

 

“What are you…” Hope clears her throat, hearing how hoarse her own voice is. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I’m reluctant to admit this, because it might sully my reputation as Head Bitch In Charge, but…” Lizzie chuckles at herself a little here. Hope smiles a little, too. That makes Lizzie happy. “I was worried about you. I wanted to check you were okay. Which you’re not, obviously, so I won’t stand for you telling me you’re fine.” 

 

Hope looks down at her bedsheets, and bites her lip. Lizzie takes it as a good sign that Hope didn’t instantly disregard her. 

 

“And it’s okay if you’re not,” she continues. “You went through Hell. Literally.” 

 

Another smile from Hope. It’s weak, but it’s something. Lizzie hasn’t seen Hope smile since she came back. 

 

“I guess right now I’m just glad to be back.”

 

A small silence falls after this. But it’s comfortable, not awkward. Besides Josie, Hope is the one person Lizzie finds she can have comfortable silences with. Lizzie watches Hope closely for a moment, before deciding to say something that’s been on her mind all week.

 

“I missed you.” 

 

The admission is soft, gentle. It leaves Lizzie’s lips and evaporates into the air around them. Hanging there, until Hope looks back up at Lizzie, meeting her eyes with a confusion, maybe a disbelief.

 

“You didn’t remember me.” 

 

True, as much as Lizzie hated to admit it. But it wasn’t as simple as that. It was never as simple as that, when it came to herself and Hope.

 

“I know. But I still missed you.”

 

Hope’s brow creases, in that adorable way it always does when she’s confused. Her head tips to one side, silently urging for Lizzie to continue.

 

“Of course I didn’t remember you… exactly. But I… I knew something was missing.  _ Someone _ was missing. I knew it was someone important.” Now, it’s Lizzie’s turn to smile sadly. “Someone I cared about a lot.”

 

Hope looks close to tears again. She holds Lizzie’s gaze this entire time, barely even blinking. Then a smile spreads across her lips. 

 

“Can I be honest with you about something?” Lizzie nods. Hope clears her throat again before continuing. “When I was… when I was in Malivore -“ (her voice breaks as she says it), “there… there was only one thing that got me through it.”

 

“What was that?”

 

“You, Liz. I always imagined you with me. Talking to me. Telling me how to keep my emotions under control. You always know what to do and what to say to make me feel better. Imagining you beside me was the only thing that kept me sane.”

 

Both Lizzie and Hope are crying now. But it’s not a bad cry, not at all. It’s that kind of cry you have when you shade a special moment with someone, when you can feel your bond with that person increasing. 

 

Lizzie, on a whim, reaches for Hope’s hand. Hope takes it, and holds on tightly.

 

“I’m so glad you’re with me right now,” Hope whispers. Now Lizzie beats her to it - she reaches out, and wipes the tears from Hope’s cheeks. 

 

“I’ll always be with you when you need me. We’re in this ‘till the bitter end, remember?” 

 

Hope laughs a little, and nods. Yet another comfortable silence befalls the pair, as they look at each other like they’re the only two people in the world. That’s how it feels, right now, to Lizzie at least. Like they’re in their own little bubble, and nothing else matters. 

 

“Would you mind staying with me tonight?” 

 

The request falls from Hope’s lips without a second thought, taking Lizzie by (pleasant) surprise. 

 

“Of course. Scooch over.” 

 

Hope obliges, more than happily, and lies herself down again. Lizzie climbs into the bed beside her, unsure of their boundaries, until Hope moves towards her, and cuddles into her. 

 

“I’m sorry if this is too much. I could just... really do with the comfort right now.”

 

Lizzie isn’t complaining, not at all. If anything, she’s happy that Hope allows herself to be vulnerable with her. She embraces Hope, and rubs her back comfortingly. 

 

“It’s not too much.”

 

It’s 8:49am. And Lizzie Saltzman and Hope Mikaelson are sleeping, side by side.

 

It’s Lizzie who stirs first. It takes her a moment to remember how she came to be here. But then she sees Hope, still snuggled into her, and she can’t help but smile. 

 

Hope awakens moments later. She looks up to Lizzie, and returns the smile Lizzie gives her.

 

“Hey,” she greets, warmly. Lizzie’s heart flutters.

 

“Hey yourself. Did you sleep well?” 

 

“Better than I have in a long time.”

 

Lizzie’s heart will  _ not _ stop racing. She worries Hope might be able to feel it.  _ But would it be so bad if she could…?  _

 

Either way, Lizzie detangles herself from Hope (as much as she doesn’t want to), and climbs out of the bed. 

 

“Tell you what. I’m gonna go make us a coffee. I’ll grab some breakfast food, too. Then I’ll bring it back here. Saves you having to face anyone anytime soon.” 

 

Hope blinks. Touched by, and pleasantly surprised by, this. 

 

“Wow. That sounds amazing. I have my coffee with -“

 

“With two sugars and no cream. I know,” Lizzie winks to Hope, then turns on her heel and almost skips out of the room before Hope even has the chance to thank her, or ask how the hell she knew Hope’s coffee order by heart (as much as it makes Hope’s stomach flip with excitement that she does). 

 

It’s 8:53am. And Hope Mikaelson, lying in her bed, has just realised that she might possibly be in love with Lizzie Saltzman. And Lizzie Saltzman, heading towards the kitchen, is absolutely certain that she is in love with Hope Mikaelson. 


End file.
